Cambiado
by Haruna-Chan SilverMoon
Summary: Cuando el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail, no acude a salvar a la maga estelar de ser devorada por el dragón Zirconis, otro Dragon Slayer, rescatará a la joven rubia. ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ese instante?.
1. Prólogo

Epílogo

Los dragones seguían atacando, todo era un terrible desastre.

No quedaba ni rastro de la bella y alegre ciudad donde se habían celebrado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, ahora solo quedaba casas destrozadas, magos cansados por el combate contra los dragones y desastre, mucho desastre.

Pero, fuera del castillo donde se localizaban las puertas que muchos creían que serían su salvación y resultó ser su perdición, cierto dragón de color verde jade se elevaba en el cielo con una conocida maga rubia de ojos chocolate, ¿la intención del dragón?, fácil : devorarla.

El problema será que cuando el mago de pelo rosa no aparezca, otro Dragon Slayer acudirá a su rescate.


	2. Cambiando La Historia

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail NO me pertenece si no :3 Asuka tendría, muuucha compañía y no sería la única pequeña del gremio.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene un poco de SPOILER del manga{ Capitulo 330}.

Raquel46 : Tienes razón :3 gracias por decirme lo del prólogo y epílogo se me había olvidado que era cada cosa {._.}.Me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo c:

Aquí está el capítulo de hoy :D, disfrutarlo

Cambiando La Historia

Pov Lucy :

Pero, ¿ qué clase de magia tiene este dragón?, acaba de hacer desaparecer toda la ropa de los soldados con un rugido. Se notaba en la voz de Wendy que estaba muy avergonzada.

Mi magia le quita toda la dignidad a los seres humanos , pequeña niña. Le respondió el gigantesco dragón.

¿L-la dignidad?. Eso quería decir que su magia,¡desaparecía la ropa!.

Si, ¿sabéis?, los humanos sabéis mejor sin ropa. De verdad se pretendía comer a los soldados, desde luego este dragón es horroroso.

¡Corred nos quiere comer!. Los soldados salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Zirconis.

Mmmm, bueno ahora que lo pienso los hombres no saben muy bien. Oh, estupendo ahora nos quiere comer a nosotras.

¿A quién de vosotras devoraré primero?, haber,¡ tú!.

¿Q-qué?. Vamos mejorando ahora me quiere comer a mí.

Zirconis estaba preparando otro rugido y yo, me quedé estática.

¡Lucy-san!.

¡Lucy!.

Oía los gritos de Mira y Wendy pero , no podía ver, el maldito rugido de Zirconis no me dejaba ver , pero cuando la luz se dispersó, definitivamente no era mi día, un dragón me iba a comer y aparte me quitaba mi ropa.

¡N-NO!, dame mi ropa. Mientras sollozaba por mi querida ropa, el estúpido dragón ya me había cogido en su garra.

Bueno, y después de quitarte toda tu dignidad, creo que ya te comeré, aunque...creo que lo haré más dramático. ¿Dramático?, que demonios pensaba este dragón psicópata.

¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Lucy-san!.

¿O si no qué?, niña pequeña.

¡Te derrotaré!, si tu magia es para quitarle la dignidad a los humanos entonces mi magia,¡ es para enfrentarte!. Wendy, cuando quería podía ser la niña más valiente, no importa que sea pequeña tiene un gran espíritu.

Ja, haber si puedes derrotarme antes de que la devore. Zirconis alzó el vuelo y entonces yo ya salí de mi medio-shock.

¡PERO QUE HACES MALDITO DRAGÓN PSICOPATA!.Claro Lucy, tú en vez de callarte enfádalo más, a lo mejor así te come antes.

¿Hu?, humana no me subestimes, no creo que estés en situación. Apretó su garra y no pude evitar soltar un grito, me dolía.

¡Humanos, ya me he cansado de tanto juego, yo tengo hambre y voy a comer!. A dramático...¿se refería a comerme delante de todo el mundo?, definitivamente esta loco.

Pobre de esta rubia, le tocó a ella la primera.

¡Estás loco !. Genial ahora todo el mundo me miraba.

Puede, pero igual yo te voy a comer.

POV Normal.

El gigantesco dragón de color jade , empezó a abrir su enorme boca mientras acercaba a la maga a ella, solo podía forcejear para que la soltara.

¡Lucy, aguanta!. Mirajane se puso a la altura del dragón con su Satan Soul y le atacó.

Humana, no creas que me harás daño con eso.

¡Ahora Wendy!.

De la cabeza del dragón salió Wendy volando con la ayuda de Charle.

¿Eh?.

¡Rugido Del Dragón Cielo!. El ataque de Wendy dio de pleno en el dragón haciendo que soltara a Lucy y que ahora ella estuviese cayendo hacia el suelo.

¡No os preocupéis yo iré por Lucy ocuparos vosotras de Zirconis!. Anunció el exceed azul .

Está bien Happy. Mirajane fue con Wendy para ayudarla y impedir que el gigantesco dragón atacase a la pequeña Dragon Slayer .

POV Lucy.

Me libré del dragón gracias a Wendy, pero ahora estaba...¡ Cayéndome en dirección al suelo!.

¡Lucyyyy!. Escuchaba a Happy ,estaba muy lejos, no llegaría a tiempo.

¿Ese era mi fin, hasta ahí llegaba mi aventura?. ¡Todo por culpa del maldito dragón!.

El suelo estaba ya muy cerca, mi instinto lo decía, cerré mis ojos esperando la caída sobre el suelo pero ... ¿Eh, porque no estaba en el suelo?

Abrí mis ojos y en vez de encontrarme la cabellera rosa , que creía que sería, era una rubia más clara que la mía.

Cuando ya estabamos en el suelo como no...

¡Rubia!, ¿Que haces así?. Si definitivamente no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me acababa de salvar el rubio de Sabertooth.

Mmmm, dejame que lo piense..¡Que un dragón estaba a punto de comerme¡.

En cuanto terminé de decir eso Virgo apareció.

Hime,¿ me va a castigar por no ayudarla?. Y ahí está la típica personalidad masoquista de mi espiritu.

V-Virgo, ahora no es tiempo para eso traeme ropa onegai. Le supliqué a Virgo que me trajese ropa ya que no podía ir por ahí con una sabana que había tirada por ahí.

Oe, rubia, ¿dónde está Natsu-san?, creía que el iría por ti.

No tengo ni idea, además el tiene más problemas. Le contesté simplemente.

Pensaba que el cuidaba más a su novia. ¿Que acaba de decir este rubio oxigenado?.

¿N-novia?, Natsu y yo somos simplemente amigos. Mi cara ahora mismo parecería un poema.

¿Sí?, tu cara no dice lo mismo. Mundo que te he hecho yo ahora?, primero la ropa, luego el dragón y ahora Sting. ¿Enserio?.

No somos nada, rubio.

Hime, le he traído ropa. Gracias Virgo, has llegado en el momento justo.

Arigato Virgo.

Me fui detrás de una cajas donde me cambié y después , de agradecerle a Virgo , salí para preguntarle.

Neh, ¿como que estás solo?.

Bueno, estaba con Rogue pero luego vi que el dragón te iba a comer, en un principio no me preocupé ya que pensaba que iría Natsu-san pero cuando vi que te caías y el gato azul no llegaría, no me quedó más que ir, Natsu-san no querría perder a su novia. Me contó mientras me torturaba con la palabra ``novia´´

¡No soy su novia!.

Si, claro, por como te trata y como reaccionó al ver como te dañó Minerva, para mi que si. Minerva... esa persona , es una bestia.

1,me trata como a todos y 2,se puso así porque soy su amiga si hubiese sido Erza, Wendy o cualquier otra reaccionaría igual. Todo era verdad, daba igual que ese rubio lo creyese o no.

¿Segura?. No ,que no siga más.

Cla...

Hime, Sting, escondanse otro dragón esta cerca y no creo que queráis que pase otra vez algo igual. Genial, definitivamente hoy es mi peor día.

Ja, no pienso esconderme de un dragón, si esta rubia les tiene miedo no es mi culpa.

¡No les tengo miedo y no me llames rubia!.

R-U-B-I-A.

Hime...

¡RUBIO OXIGENADO!.

¡MIEDOSA!

¡EGOCENTRICO!.

¡MENTIRA, NO SO...

No pudo acabar la frase el rugido de un dragón nos hizo parar nuestra estúpida pelea.

Intenté avisarla Hime.

¡Virgo!, donde están mis llaves. Me acababa de dar cuenta que mis llaves no estaban, no podía perderlas ,son lo más importante para mí.

¡Lucy!.¿Happy, que traía en sus patas?

Happy, son...mis llaves ¡gracias Happy!. Cogí mis llaves y abrazé a Happy.

Bueno, rubia ahora que ya tienes tus preciadas llaves...¿¡ Puedes prestar atención al maldito dragón de enfrente!?.

¡No me llames rubia!.

Lucy...¿no será mejor las discusiones para otro momento?

El gato azul tiene razón Hime. Venga, tengo que dejar de pelearme con el rubio y centrarme en el dragón.

Puerta del le...

E-espera rubia, no ataques. Pero que dice ¿ me dice que me centre y luego que no ataque ?

¿Qué?.

Tú, simplemente, ¡corre!. No me dio ni tiempo a responderle me cogió la mano y salió corriendo.

¡Pero que haces!.

Ahora lo veras, cállate rubia.

Me giré a ver al dragón y ya entendí lo que estaba haciendo, estaba su compañero delante del dragón.

Rubia, ¡preparate!.

¿Eh, qué, prepararme para qué?.

Pues para esto.

Mataré al rubio ¡ Lo mataré!, podría avisarme que iba a saltar para despistar al dragón y colocarnos detrás.

T-te odio.

Sentimiento mutuo.

Le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieto y dejara al dragón pasar por encima, no los perseguía a ellos si no a...¿Natsu?.

Me quedé mirando, si , sin duda ese era Natsu.

Sting me arrastró a un callejón mientras esperaba a su compañero, que llegó enseguida.

¿Que haces aquí Rogue?.

¿Buscarte?, no se te vas corriendo sin decirme nada.

Bueno, la rubia tenía problemas.

Podría arreglármelas solas rubio.

Si no hubiese ido ahora mismo estarías muerta.

Hum.

Genial, tengo que soportar a dos ó, aunque pudimos oirle.

Fro piensa lo mismo. Una adorable gata de color verde con un traje de rana rosa apareció de su capa.

¡Sting-kun!.Otro gato esta vez, rojo con un chaleco azul, salió igual de la capa.

¡Lector!. Si ese era su gato.

¡Lucyy!, siempre me abandonas. Happy llegó volando con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Neh, Happy, a sido culpa del rubio.

Oe.

Nada más llegar a mis brazos me abrazó.

He visto a Natsu Lucy.

Si, yo también lo he visto.

Pero, parecía extraño...

¿Extraño?.Preguntó Sting

Si, no se como que buscaba a alguien,¿ te buscaría a ti Lucy?.

No creo, si me buscase me hubiese oído y habría venido Happy.

Entonces,¿ a quién busca Natsu?.

Ni idea Happy. Me preguntó a quién buscará Natsu.


	3. ¿Celos?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail NO me pertenece.

Raquel46: :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, hoy creo que será un poco más corto ya que no tengo mucho tiempo hoy pero igual espero que te guste tanto como ayer ;).

Ryuouijin: La verdad es que no tenía pensado que pasase eso, tenía otra idea, como dices casi todos los que hacen parejas crack , hacen que le ignoren y luego el otro personaje se enamore de otro. Pero no tengo planeado hacer eso. Y que conste que AMO EL NaLu :3 .

¿Celos?

POV Natsu.

Lucy, debía encontrar a Lucy, ese asqueroso dragón intentaba comérsela no podía dejar que eso pasase.

Dejé a parte esos pequeños dragones , miré a Zirconis ,¿ y Lucy?, no estaba en su garra...¡NO!, no podía haber, ella no...

Reaccioné al ver a Happy , volar hacia el suelo, ¿ Lucy estaba cayendo al suelo?. Tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Corría todo lo que podía , si no iba más rápido, ella terminaría muerta, estaba a punto de llegar al suelo y me temía lo peor, pero no le paso nada, antes de que ella llegase a tocar el suelo el rubio de Sabertooth había sido más rápido.

Por una parte me sentía aliviado de que nada le pasase, pero otra parte de mi sentía rabia hacía Sting, era como si estuviese...¿celoso? .

Bueno, dejé de lado esos sentimientos y de todas formas, ¿por qué debería estar celoso?, Lucy es simplemente mi amiga.

Tuve que parar de pensar en ello ya que un dragón me perseguía.

Genial. Murmuré Eché a correr mientras , de paso buscaba a Lucy por donde pasaba.

Pasó un rato hasta que la vi , estaba aún con ese rubio, corriendo del dragón o más bien dicho siendo arrastrada por Sting. Oí un pequeño grito de Lucy ya que sin avisarla habían votado detrás del dragón y esperaron a que el compañero de ese rubio hiciese lo mismo, se había dado cuenta de que me perseguía a mí.

Quería ir con Lucy y abrazarla, pedirle perdón por no ir a por ella cuando e necesitaba, pero con este dragón detrás de mi no podía hacer nada.

No la volvería a poner en peligro, así que me desharía de este dragón y iría por ella.

Me giré y le lancé un rugido haciendo que este cayera.

¡Perfecto!, ahora a por Lucy. Me dije a mi mismo, mientras salía corriendo aprovechando que el dragón no se daba cuenta.

POV Lucy.

¡TE ODIO RUBIO!.Le grité al estúpido rubio.

¡EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO RUBIA!. Agg odio a este rubio.

Mientras yo iba discutiendo con Sting, delante estaba Rogue con Frosch, Lector y Happy.

Porque me tenía que tocar soportar a estos dos. Murmuraba con una gota cayendo por su nuca.

Fro, piensa lo mismo, son muy ruidosos.

Bueno, dicen que si juntas a dos rubios, habrá desastres, pero igual Sting-kun es mejor que esa hada. ¿ Mejor que yo?, ¿este?, definitivamente ese gato rojo esta loco.

¡Aye!, llevan así desde que Sting le dijo presumida y ella egocéntrico, si siguen así terminaran por atraer a todos los dragones aquí. Genial hasta Happy piensa así.

Gracias por tu apoyo gato traidor. Le dije a Happy mientras él iba comiendo su pescado.

¡Aye!.

Traidor...¿Eh?. Paré de caminar al ver algo muy familiar para mí.

¿Qué te pasa rubia?.

Esta libreta, es mía ¿ qué hace aquí?.Me agaché a recoger la libreta.

¿No la llevarías contigo y se te caería cuando te atacó el dragón?. Me pregunto esta vez Rogue.

No, cuando me atacó solo llevaba mis llaves y mi látigo. Le respondí, mientras habría la libreta.

I-imposible, es la libreta de mi yo del futuro. Mi otra yo, ¿ trajo esto desde el futuro?, no podía ser cuando ella...no traía esto se le debió de caer.

¿La tu del futuro?.Sting tenía una cara de interrogación y de no entender nada.

¿Huh?, si... bueno, como sabéis Eclipse es una puerta que puede viajar en el tiempo, una yo del futuro y otra persona más vino, del futuro de dentro de siete años donde los dragones dominaban esa era, supongo que cuando vino aquí se le debió de caer al suelo mientras me buscaba. Les aclaré mientras seguía revisando la libreta.

¿Otra persona? y ¿esa otra persona quien era?. Preguntaba Rogue.

Emmm, bueno esa otra persona era... tú Rogue. Le dije mientras levantaba la vista de mi libreta.

¿Y-yo?.

Si, y el tú del futuro no tiene nada que ver contigo, él es malvado, planea dominar a estos dragones para vencer a Acnologia y ser el Rey de los dragones, está loco ni aun con estos 7 dragones podrá vencer a Acnologia y se lo que digo, el poder de ese dragón negro es demasiado fuerte. Un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda al recordarlo en la isla Tenroujima.

¿Entonces, eso seré yo dentro de siete años?. Se notaba en su cara que no quería que eso pasase.

Rubia, no mientas , Rogue no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Ojalá fuese una mentira Sting, pero no lo es.

¡MENTIRA!. Estaba furioso, se que cuesta creer que tu mejor amigo , tu hermano fuese capaz de hacer eso, tenía que aclararle una cosa.

No tiene por qué pasar eso, Rogue tú no tienes porque acabar como acabó el otro, el futuro tiene muchos caminos y tu puedes elegir el tuyo, que este Rogue haya elegido este no tiene que significar que no puedas hacer nada por cambiar el futuro, solo tú eliges que serás en un futuro, recuerda eso. Al terminar de decirle esas palabras volví a fijar a mirada en la libreta, parecía que el rubio se había calmado y Rogue, pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir.

Tienes razón, no pienso acabar como este otro yo, yo decidiré mi futuro y desde luego este no será. Sonaba muy decidido en sus palabras.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Otra pregunta más, has dicho que había otra tú,¿ donde está?. De todas las preguntas que podría haber hecho Rogue, tuvo que elegir esa.

Escondí mi mirada bajo mi flequillo, intentando que ni una lágrima saliera de mi ojos, al recordar a mi otra yo muerta, sin su marca de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

E-ella, está muerta. Respondí entrecortadamente

¿M-muerta?.

Si...

Giré mi cuerpo al lado contrario dandole la espalda, no quería hablar de ello.

L-la mató...Esperad, ¿ qué?. Algo escrito llamó mi atención.

¿Has encontrado algo Lucy?,. Happy curioso voló a ver que había visto.

¡Eso es!,¿ como no se me había ocurrido?.

¿Rubia?, quieres decir que has encontrado de una vez.

¡ESTO!. Le enseñé la libreta.

¿El qué?. Esta vez preguntaba el gato de Sting, ¿Lector?, si creo que era así.

Mirad, la yo del futuro , escribió que si las puertas nunca existiesen, ni los dragones ni el Rogue del futuro podrían venir si las puertas fueran destruidas.

Tiene sentido. Rogue empezaba a entender todo el plan pero dudaba una cosa.

¿Que pasa?. Le preguntó el rubio.

Pues, por lo que he oído esas puertas son muy complicadas de romper.

Bueno, si la fuerza de mis espíritus y la de Yukino pudo cerrarla, creo que también podrá destrozarla. Le aclaré no tenía muy claro eso pero igual , lo intentaremos.

Si tu lo dices...

Nos dirigimos hacia el castillo, ya era tiempo de poner fin a esto, ya habían muerto demasiadas personas y lo más seguro es que todos estarán ya sin fuerza, espero que Wendy y Mira estén bien.

POV Wendy.

Este dragón era demasiado fuerte, no podíamos con él y ya no nos quedaba casi magia , Mira estaba descansando ya que había utilizado toda su magia y en su lugar Laxus había venido a ayudar con el Raijinsu.

¡Wendy, cuidado!. Evegreen me avisó de la garra de Zirconis.

¡Arigatou!.

En eso llegó Lucy-san corriendo, me aliviaba saber que estaba a salvo y Happy estaba volando a su lado , ¿ pero los que estaban a su lado no eran los gemelos de Sabertooth?.

¡Wendy, he encontrado a manera de deshacernos de los dragones, onegai distrae a este durante un tiempo!. Me gritó , mientras se dirigía donde estaba Mira diciéndole si se encontraba bien.

No podía distraerme más, tenía que mantener el dragón alejado de Lucy-san.

Wendy, ¿ que hacen aquí los dragones de Sabertooth?. Me preguntó Laxus.

No tengo ni idea, pero si ayudaron a Lucy-san les debo una. Respondí mientras esquivaba a Zirconis.

POV Lucy.

Me acerqué a Mira y le pregunté cómo se encontraba , me dijo que estaba bien simplemente no podía más.

Mira, ¿ sabes donde esta Yukino?. Preguntaba mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Si, está cerca de aquí .

Mientras Mira decía eso Yukino vino corriendo hasta mí se notaba que había estado eliminando esos molestos pequeños dragones.

¡Yukino!, necesito tu ayuda otra vez. Dije mientras corría hacia ella .

L-Lucy-sama ¿ que ocurre?.

Encontré la clave de que desaparezcan los dragones, si nuestra magia pudo cerrar la puerta, creo que también la podremos destruir. Le aclare todo resumidamente.

¡Entiendo!, si la puerta no existe no hay forma de que lleguen hasta aquí. Yukino entendió enseguida el plan.

¿Preparada?. Pregunté mientras le cogía su mano pálida y nos colocábamos delante de Eclipse.

Si, espero que esto funcione Lucy-sama.

Sí, yo igual. Dije suspirando.

Cerramos nuestros ojos concentrando nuestra magia, una gran luz dorada nos rodeaba, ya estaba todo listo.

Yukino, ahora.

Hai.

La magia rodeó la puerta pero... nada ni un rasguño.

No, no puede ser...Yukino cayó arrodillada.

No puedo más. Y a mí me pasó lo mismo, era toda la magia que nos quedaba, no podíamos más.

¡Rubia!,¡ Yukino!, agachaos. Oí el grito de Sting y ni lo pensamos nos agachamos y vimos como el Rogue del futuro y Natsu rodeados de llamas, atravesaban la puerta.

N-Natsu. Suspiré. Lo ha conseguido.

Rubia, ¿ estás bien?. El rubio estaba a mi lado, ayudándome, mientras Rogue ayudaba a Yukino.

Si, simplemente cansancio, era lo que nos quedaba de magia no podemos más.

Mientras decíamos eso los dragones empezaban a brillar mientras se elevaban al cielo y desaparecían.

¡Maldición, aún no he acabado con vosotros!. Zirconis gruñía mientras se elevaba al cielo y desaparecía.

¡Adiós Natsu Dragneel!. Un enorme dragón de fuego se despedía de Natsu.

¡N-Natsu!. Salí corriendo hacia Natsu mientras él se giraba hacia mí sonriéndome.

Lucy... gomenasai, no pude llegar a ti a tiempo. S disculpó mientras me abrazaba.

N-No pasa nada, Sting me ayudó. Pude sentir que oír ese nombre no le gustó.

Si... lo sé.

¡Natsuuuu!. Happy llegó y se unió al abrazo.

En ese instante, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin yo querer llorar.

¿Lucy?, no tienes que llorar. Me dijo Natsu.

Lo sé...lo extraño es que siento como si estas lágrimas sean de, mi otro yo. Respondí mirando al suelo.

Puede ser Lucy. Me respondió esta vez Happy.

Me giré y vi a Sting abrazando a Lector y riendo. Con todo este alboroto aún no le he dado las gracias por salvarme. Bueno, tendré tiempo después de pasar tiempo con mi gremio de asegurarme que nadie estaba muy dañado.

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo :D!.

U.u lo sé al final ha resultado ser incluso más largo que el de ayer ._.

¡Espero que os haya gustado, comentad si podeis me haríais muy feliz :3.!


	4. Una misión, Un bosque

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Raquel47: Supuestamente iba a ser corto pero mira, me entró la inspiración y así acabó pero este sí que será corto de verdad T.T

MiriBlackgm: ¡Hola :D!, me alegra que te hayas enganchado y que te guste la historia, tranquila que no la pienso dejar a medias :3.

Sentimientos extraños.

POV Narrador.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente en la ciudad de Crocus , cada gremio había vuelto a su ciudad y habían recobrado su típica rutina.

En Fairy Tail seguía todo igual como si los dragones estuvieran en un pasado muy lejano.

Cierta rubia , estaba sentada sola en una mesa , pensando en todo lo que había pasado, volvían a ser el mejor gremio de todo Fiore pero había algo que la tenía preocupada.

¡Lucy!. Un mago de fuego intentaba que su amiga rubia despertara de su `` mini-trance´´.

¿Eh?, Ah Natsu.

¿Que ocurre Lucy?, estas distraída. El Dragon Slayer de fuego parecía preocupado.

Bueno... creo que se me olvida algo, pero no consigo recordar el que. La maga celestial intentaba recordar lo que se le escapaba sin mucho éxito.

Lucy,¿ no será tu renta?. Un pequeño gato azul apareció , devorando un pescado.

¿La renta?,¡ MI RENTA!.Un clic apareció en la cabeza de la maga .

Si quieres te ayudamos con una misión Lucy. Respondió su amigo mago.

Bueno , ¿te importaría mucho si hiciese una misión sola?, quiero ir una vez sola. Le contestó la rubia.

¿E-eh?, bueno...

¡Bueno, voy a decírselo a Mira!.

Natsu...¿ que le pasa a Lucy?. Al pequeño gato le rondaba esa pregunta en su cabeza.

Ni idea, pero igual es Lucy seguro que no será nada grave. Le respondió su compañero.

POV Lucy.

Quería probar mi idea de hacer una misión sola , ¿que podría salir mal?,me dirigí al tablón y nada más llegar una misión en si me llamó la atención.

¿Huh, que es esto?. Tomé el papel y lo analizé, recuperar un libro mágico de una banda de ladrones y descifrar su contenido.

¡Genial, será sencillo y aparte la recompensa es buena!, me dirigí hacia Mira y le dije que haría esta misión.

Are Lucy, ¿ no irás con Natsu y Happy?. Me preguntó la albina de ojos azules.

No Mira, esta vez quiero probar a hacer esta misión yo sola. Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi departamento para preparar todas las cosas que necesitaba.

Una pequeña maleta, con mi diario y un poco de ropa, cogí mi látigo de encima de la cama y me lo até al cinturón junto con mis llaves y partí hacia la estación de tren , cuanto antes llegase mejor.

Al subir al tren, llamé a Plue , para no sentirme tan sola y estuvimos jugando todo el trayecto del tren hasta que llegamos a mi destino, un pequeño pueblo bastante lejano de Magnolia y apartado , cerca de un bosque, el pueblo se llamaba Black Forest, si un poco tétrico pero bueno.

Plue, si quieres puedes volver al mundo celestial no quiero que te canses. Le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Pun, pun. Desapareció entre unos destellos dorados y blancos.

Bueno, haber según esto tengo que ir a una casa , que está... Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el bosque y un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Pues, haya vamos, si no queda otra. Suspiré y me dirigí dentro del bosque.

Caminé un largo rato, estaba ya cansada y todavía no encuentro esa maldita casa.

¿Porque en medio del bosque?, ¿ no podía ser en una ciudad?, maldita sea, lo peor es que creo que me he perdido y está empezando a oscurecer. Otro suspiro más.

No me queda otra, llamaré a Loki, haber si entre los dos podemos salir de este bosque.

¡Puerta del León, ábrete, Loki!.

Ey Lucy, ¿ que te pasa?. Apareció mi espíritu, aunque más que un espíritu era como mi hermano.

¿No lo ves?, yo, bosque, noche , perdida.

Definitivamente tu orientación en los bosques por la noche es pésima Lucy. Me respondió negando con la cabeza.

Lo se, soy pésima con los bosques por la noche. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que me perdía y tampoco sería la última.

Venga, vamos a buscar la salida.

¡SI!, Odio los bosques. Respondió emocionada, por fin saldría de este estúpido bosque.

No tienes remedio. Y seguía negando con la cabeza.

No me lo recuerdes. Una gotita caía por mi nuca , cada vez que me lo recordaba.

Pasamos un tiempo intentando buscar la salida pero...

¡¿Pero que le pasa a este maldito bosque!?. Genial , ni Loki conseguía salir de aquí.

Genial, si ni tu puedes salir de aquí, estamos perdidos. Me senté en el suelo, estaba cansada de caminar y caminar sin dar resultados.

Algo tiene que pasar, tiene que tener un hechizo o algo, no es normal. Empezó a pensar que es lo que podría pasar con este bosque hasta que oímos unos ruidos.

¿Huh?, y encima monstruos, ¿algo más mundo?. Susurraba sarcásticamente.

No creo que sean monstruos Lucy. me corrigió Loki.

¿Y que entonces?. El ruido cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Cuidado Lucy.

Más cerca, cada vez más hasta...

¿Rubia?. Esa voz...¡No, cualquier cosa menos él!.

¡NO!.

Auch, rubia no grites. Se quejó si , definitivamente ese era Sting.

Bueno :D aquí dejo el capítulo mañana subiré el otro , espero que os haya gustado.

Besoos :3


	5. Una misión, un bosque parte 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Raquel47: Me alegra que te guste :3 , si ese la verdad me quedó muy corito, hoy también va a ser muy corito, pero prefiero subir un capítulo corto a no subir, espero que no os moleste.

Ryuoujin: Bueno, el fic puede dar una vuelta que no sea que te esperes, igual si no te gusta esta pareja ¿ por qué te molestas en comentar?, digo yo , cada persona tiene su opinión pero no encuentro sentido a que leas o prestes atención a una cosa que no te interesa o te desagrada.

Eriedth: :D Ya , ya escribo c:

Una misión, un bosque parte2.

POV Sting.

Odio los bosques. Refunfuñé

Que conste, que ha sido tu idea la de aceptar esta misión. Me recordó Rogue.

¿Qué iba a saber yo que la casa estaría perdida en medio de un bosque?.

Tenías que saber por lo menos que implicaría algo de bosque si el pueblo se llama Black Forest. Me dijo sarcásticamente.

¿Eh, esa voz?.

¿Qué?

POV Lucy.

Crujían, las ramas crujían cada vez más cerca y eso era que alguien se acercaba.

Ese pelo, no dios , ya estaba perdida y ahora este, karma ¿ en verdad que te he hecho yo?

¡Rubia!.Si definitivamente el mundo y el karma no me quieren.

Rubio. Suspiré no había más remedio

¿Los dragones de Saber?. Loki no entendía el por qué los conocía

Tranquilo Loki, ya te explicaré. El simplemente asintió aunque no se fue al mundo celestial si no que se quedó conmigo.

¿Que haces aquí Lucy?. El compañero del rubio me preguntó.

Tengo que ir a una casa dentro de este maldito bosque, pero no hay forma de salir. Suspiros y más suspiros.

¿Cómo?, ¿ tú también vienes a la misión?. Esta vez me habló Sting.

¿Eh?, ¿vosotros también?. Estaba confundido , no era normal.

Bueno, ya le preguntaremos , primero ¿ por qué no intentamos salir de aquí?. Nos dijo el dragon slayer de la sombra.

No se puede salir. Habló Loki.

¿Eh?. Como que no se podía salir.

A todo el bosque le rodea un hechizo. Aclaró.

¿Cómo lo sabes?. Le preguntó Sting.

Bueno, mientras hablabais analizé el entorno, es fácil para un espíritu.

Entonces, ¿estamos atrapados?. Preguntó Rogue.

Si por decirlo así.

Espera...¿Loki, el hechizo también se aplica bajo tierra?. Pregunté, sería fácil escapar si no se extendía bajo tierra.

La verdad no lo se, pero podrías probar Lucy.

Bueno, entonces llamaré a Virgo.

Puerta de la doncella, ábrete, Virgo. Abrí la puerta de Virgo , esperando que mi idea funcionara.

¿Hora del castigo Hime?. Como no , no faltaría su actitud masoquista.

Virgo, nunca y lo sabes, ¿puedes hacer un hoyo onegai?.

Hai, Hime. Dicho eso Virgo escavó hacia bajo y al acabar le dije que podía retirarse y bajamos todos.

¿Que rayos?. Una barrera se extendía delante.

¿Es esa la barrera del hechizo?.Le preguntó Rogue a Loki.

No, eso es, un portal.

Bueno, si esta aquí será para algo. Hablé mientras me disponía a entrar.

Lu...

No oí lo que Loki iba a decir y había pasado y detrás de mi venían los dos dragones.

Bueno, ya era hora de que llegarais. Una voz de un chico, se oyó encima de nosotros.

¿Eh?. Miré hacia arriba y encima de un árbol recostado en una rama había un chico como de nuestra edad, con pelo negro y ojos profundos de color azul.

¿Eres tú quien ha puesto la barrera y el de la misión?. Preguntó Loki.

Sí, tengo que medir si sois capaces antes de mandaros a por el libro. Respondió simplemente mientras bajaba de un salto.

¿Y tú eres?. Le dijo Sting, parecían todos muy desconfiados.

Yo soy Sora.

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo!.

¡SIENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO D:!.

Prefiero subir un capitulo corto que estar sin subir capitulo hasta que me quede largo de verdad lo siento mucho pero es que la inspiración no viene y estoy estresada por la vuelta al instituto.


End file.
